Hidden love between two Officers
by The Evil Queen's Pet
Summary: Kathryn comes to visit B'Elanna in her quarters after insisting she relax.  This is my first fanfic in a rather long time. F/F-J/T!


Title: Acting upon forbidden feelings.  
Author: Elizabeth  
Rating: PG:13  
Show: Star Trek Voyager  
Pairing: Kathryn Janeway/B'Elanna Torres.  
Part: Complete.  
Summary: B'Elanna is visited by Kathryn after being released from Sickbay. She helps the Captain relax.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek Voyager or the shows characters. I simply… borrowing and playing with them as I see fit.  
Notes: I haven't really written much fanfic in the past year or so but I am hoping this turned out alright. Feedback is much appreciated.

Chief Engineer Lieutenant B'Elanna Torres could barely think straight as she was rushed to sickbay. Plasma burns coated her tanned skin; exhaustion rang through her body leaving her with a feeling that she could just pass out in the arms of two of her Engineers. The klaxons of the red alert blaring as they moved down the corridor.

The Federation Starship Voyager had been under constant attack it seemed. Torres had lost track of who was attacking and why, constantly needing to be in Engineering to make repairs and keep her Captain's ship in one piece.

"Let me go." She half attempted to growl, making a sad attempt to break the hold on her. She was in no mood to fight getting out of working, at least for a little while, but seeing the Emergency Medical Hologram wasn't on her list of things to-do.

She succumbed to defeat as she was escorted over to a biobed, her body now screaming from the burns. "Get the transporters back online as well as communication." She called out the orders just as the Doctor came over and began to examine her. Her dark eyes moving around Sickbay, taking note that all of the beds were occupied with officers.

"Engineering will manage without you, Lieutenant. Now, lay back and let me treat you." He stated in his usual bedside manner. B'Elanna had no choice but to lay still, her eyes closing as she felt the warm rays of the regenerator moving over her skin. Her thoughts didn't remain quiet, in fact, quite the opposite as she found herself thinking about the Captain of Voyager herself, Kathryn Janeway.

Immediately, she felt her heart began to race in her chest. When it came to Kathryn, the Hybrid felt herself fall completely to pieces. She couldn't stop this feeling either, no matter how hard she tried or how often she saw her on and off boyfriend Tom Paris. She swallowed hard, her eyes flying open as the doors to Sickbay opened and the headstrong Captain walked in and over the biobed.

B'Elanna's eyes were immediately drawn to her appearance, her hair was a mess and she looked exhausted. She could see the concern on her face, the stress of the week on her shoulders. Keeping a straight face, she listened as the Captain and Doctor exchanged words regarding the injuries. In all honesty, they seemed to fly in one ear and out the other as she watched Kathryn's lips move, her attention snapping when she was addressed.

"How are you, Lieutenant?" Janeway questioned her Chief Engineer, noting the expression on her face.

"Fine, Captain. Don't worry. I'll be back in Engineering as soon as the Doctor is finished with me." B'Elanna replied with a pained smiled.

Before the Captain had the Chance to speak up, the Doctor opened his mouth, "I'm afraid I want you to rest tonight, Lieutenant. Your body needs it. You will be able to return to duty in the morning."

The look on the Lieutenant's face would have been a look damning the Doctor to the depths of hell if she wasn't in need of a nice sonic shower, decent meal and good night's rest.

"The Doctor is right. You have been on duty for practically the last week and a half. I need my Chief Engineer in good shape." Janeway stated, touching the Engineer's shoulder, offering her a warm smile. "Carey and Vorik are more than capable of handling Engineering for the rest of the day." She assured the Hybrid Engineer.

With a small huff, B'Elanna nodded, "Alright, I won't argue with either of you, for once, but don't get used to it." She stated, licking at her bottom lip, a chill running down her spine from the Captain's touch.

Pleased with the Engineer's response, Janeway gave a small nod then turned on heal and returned to the Bridge in hopes to find her ship some cover from their new enemies. She made a mental note to check on her Chief Engineer later. She knew full well she should take her own advice into consideration. Voyager and its crew didn't need a lagging Captain. That and both Chakotay and Tuvok were breathing down her neck about taking it easy, though it was hard for her to do with the ship under attack.

Pushing the thoughts away, Kathryn stepped back on to the Bridge in full Captain Mode, walking over to work with Harry to find a safe place for Voyager. She wanted out of this territory of the Delta Quadrant, the inhabitants weren't exactly friendly nor did they like trespassers into their territory.

When B'Elanna was released from Sickbay, the tired Engineer made her way back to her quarters on deck nine. The temptation to go to Engineering was strong but the need for a shower and clean uniform was even stronger. Walking down the corridor, she was glad to see the red alert had been switched off, the ship now on yellow.

She shed her uniform the moment she entered her quarters, not hesitating one bit to get a nice sonic shower. Afterwards, she slipped into sweats and a tank top, deciding to grab something small to eat before settling on the couch with a few reports. Just because she wasn't going to Engineering, didn't mean she couldn't get some work done. She was behind on her reports.

It was about an hour into working on her report that she felt her eyes begin to close. But, before she could even acknowledge the sleepiness that was clouding her eyes, she heard the chime to her quarters go off.

"Come in." She called in a quiet tone, her dark eyes focusing on the door.

Surprise fell on the Hybrid the moment she saw the doors open to reveal the Captain. She stood up, "Captain, what can I do for you?" She questioned curiously.

"I thought you might want this…" The Captain said, stepping forward to offer her a PADD, "And to know that Engineering didn't completely fall apart today." She added with a smirk.

B'Elanna took the PADD and nodded, "That is comforting to know." She muttered, glancing downward to the object in her hand before setting it on the table with the others. "Would you like something to drink, Captain?" She asked.

"Sure, coffee would be great." Kathryn replied.

Moving over to the replicator, B'Elanna mumbled the words for a cup of black coffee, feeling a little nervous to have the Captain in her private space. It was definitely something she wasn't accustomed too and could count on one hand how many times her Commanding Officer had been to her quarters.

"Here you go, Captain. Have a seat." She said, handing the cup to her before taking a seat on the couch.

"Thank you, B'Elanna." Kathryn said taking a sip of the warm liquid before sitting down, taking note of how relaxed her Engineer looked. She was almost caught off guard by it. "You look much better than earlier." She pointed out.

B'Elanna nodded, "I feel better. I think I could just use some sleep now." She replied, thinking it best to stay away from the subject of ship's business. "But, how are you, Kathryn?" She questioned, letting the Captain's first name slip her lips as she shifted to look at her.

Kathryn looked at B'Elanna with dull, tired blue eyes, noting the name. She made no objection to it. "I am fine." She gave the rehearsed answer without a second thought then took another drink of her coffee. Letting out a soft sigh, she shifted to set the cup down, deciding to let herself relax.

"Actually, I am worn out. I don't know how much more of this I can take. Being under constant attack, keeping everything together… it's becoming difficult." Kathryn said letting her hands move to her neck, rubbing the tense muscles. She felt comfortable admitting this to B'Elanna. She felt that she could trust her not to run and tell Chakotay.

B'Elanna sat silent, watching her Captain's actions, listening to her words. Without really thinking, she moved closer to Kathryn and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "If anyone can get us through this—it's you." She whispered in a soft tone. "I think you just need to relax tonight as well." She stated, turning the Captain slightly. "I know one way that might help. Take your jacket off."

Kathryn blinked at the sudden order; looking at B'Elanna a moment then reluctantly removed her jacket, her back now to the Hybrid. B'Elanna looked at Kathryn, swallowing hard as she let her hands rest on her shoulders. She closed her eyes a moment, feeling her heart race and her stomach tighten. Pushing the wondering thoughts, she gently began to knead the Captain's tense muscles.

The Captain felt her body become jelly the moment B'Elanna's hands touched her. She was taken back slightly at how gentle the Engineer was being. She remembered Chakotay telling her that B'Elanna did have a soft side of her but it wasn't shown often. She suddenly felt lucky to be on the receiving end of it.

"That feels so good, B'Elanna." She purred quietly, letting her head drop, revealing her neck to the Engineer, "Much better than the Doctor's massages." She smirked, letting a small whimper vibrate low in her throat. "I might have to take advantage of this hidden talent of yours more often."

B'Elanna smiled to herself as she continued to knead the Captain's muscles. "I am always here at your service, Kathryn. For anything you need." She whispered the words, unable to deny that being this close to Kathryn was driving her crazy. She didn't think Kathryn knew of her hidden feelings. Deep down, she knew they were forbidden. However, it did not mean that she couldn't wish.

At the words, Kathryn turned slowly, catching more of a meaning in them. She let her eyes lock with B'Elanna's, reaching up to touch her cheek. Kathryn couldn't deny that she felt something for her Chief Engineer. She had kept such a close eye on her over the years, watched her grow and become an excellent officer as well as friend. She knew when the feelings sparked. It was after they had almost lost her in a shuttle accident. She was just afraid to act on them for reasons which were obvious.

"Be careful of what you say, Lieutenant. I might take you up on that offer. You might regret saying that." She stated with a smirk. Without warning, she leaned in and let her lips brush against B'Elanna's in the softest of kisses.

B'Elanna stared almost dumbfounded. The Captain had just kissed her. In that moment, she felt her heart could burst from her chest. "I assure you, I won't." She whispered, hesitating only a moment before giving her kiss. This time, a more passionate one, making it last for a few minutes before the need for air consumed her lungs.

"What does this mean?" She heard herself question with a paint, her brown eyes meeting the Captain's blue orbs, hoping it wasn't some trick. "I have feelings for you, Kathryn."

"I know, B'Elanna. I overheard Tom complaining to Harry that you had feelings for a woman though he wasn't sure who. I began to take notice of little things—the way would you look at me, I could see more there." Kathryn explained, smiling at her.

"Do—do you feel the same?" B'Elanna questioned. "About me?" She added, her stomach tightening with nerves and happiness.

"I suppose you'll just have to find that out, Lieutenant." Kathryn winked, giving her Engineer another soft kiss before standing. She picked up her jacket. "If you're really up for the challenge, meet me tomorrow evening for dinner on the Holodeck." She stated.

B'Elanna nodded, watching her move to the door, wanting to ask her to stay with her. However, she didn't want this to

"And, B'Elanna, no uniforms." Kathryn added over her shoulder before disappearing, making her way to deck three, pleased with what had just happened.

-Fin.

First fic in a very long time—thoughts? I am a bit rusty at writing fanfic but I hope this came out ok.


End file.
